


Le prix d'une relégation

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [378]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Growing Old Together, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, VfB Stuttgart - Freeform, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Holger ne se sent plus aussi digne qu'avant, Mario est là pour lui faire changer d'avis.
Relationships: Holger Badstuber/Mario Gómez
Series: FootballShot [378]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	Le prix d'une relégation

Le prix d’une relégation

« Le monde n’est plus fait pour nous, c’est comme ça, on a vieilli. Il faut que tu l’acceptes. » 

Holger se sent étrangement lié au personnage qui entend cette réplique par sa compagne à la télévision. C’est vrai, ils ont vieilli. Ils ne sont même plus capables de maintenir Stuttgart en Bundesliga, ils devraient être honteux. Mario ne le dira pas, mais Holger le sait et le ressens au fond de lui, ce n’est plus pareil, ils n’ont plus le même niveau, ils ne sont plus les légendes de Bundesliga, seulement les deux gars qui ont été bons un jour. C’est une sacrée régression mais il y a une part de lui qui lui crie qu’il y a peut-être encore un peu d’espoir pour eux, qu’on se souviendra de leurs meilleurs matches et pas de leurs pires. En tout cas ça devrait être plus facile dans le cas de Mario, qui a tout gagné à Munich, alors qu’Holger était blessé comme un abruti. Il a trop de regrets et de remords alors qu’il sait qu’il a quand même accompli de grandes choses. Les bras de Mario passent autour de son cou alors qu’il éteint la télévision, ses lèvres se posant sur ses cheveux.

« Tu penses toujours à ça ? »

« C’est difficile de ne pas le faire, nous sommes en Bundesliga 2 après avoir tant fait pour le Bayern à une époque. »

« C’est à nous de tant faire pour Stuttgart maintenant, d’accord ? Nous n’avons pas le même niveau mais nous avons la même foi, nous pouvons encore faire de grandes choses. »

« Je sais, mais on doit être ridicules, où sont passés les grands joueurs ? »

« Dans le passé Holger, nous sommes dans le présent mais pas dans le futur. Nous avons fait de grandes choses, c’est fait, c’est dit. On ne doit pas se reposer pour autant, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu’on doit être intolérant avec nous-mêmes. Alors maintenant arrête de penser à ça sinon je vais devoir t’allonger dans notre lit et prendre soin de toi. »

« Oh oui, ça serait dommage Mario. » 

Mario rit, son sourire si particulier se dessinant, Holger l’embrasse en ignorant la main qui glisse vers ses cuisses, il doit apprendre à laisser les choses se faire, et quoi de mieux que de le faire avec monsieur Mario Gomez qui lui a déjà tant appris ?

Fin


End file.
